As illustrated in FIG. 7, a permanent-magnet reluctance rotating electrical machine 90 disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a stator 92 having a plurality of armature coils 91, and a rotor 93 arranged inwardly of the stator 92 in the radial direction.
The rotor 93 includes a cylindrical rotor core 94. The rotor core 94 is provided with a plurality of magnetic poles. A plurality of pairs of first hollows 95 in a rectangular shape are formed in the direction along each magnetic pole axis of the rotor core 94 with a clearance by what corresponds to a magnetic pole width. Each pair of the first hollows 95 are formed at locations holding each magnetic pole therebetween from both sides of the circumferential direction. A first permanent magnet 96 is embedded in each first hollow 95. Moreover, second hollows 97 in a rectangular shape are formed between respective magnetic poles substantially along the outer circumference of the rotor core 94. A second permanent magnet 98 is embedded in each second hollow 97.
The first permanent magnets 96 and the second permanent magnets 98 provided in the rotor core 94 increase reluctance torque. Hence, the permanent-magnet reluctance rotating electrical machine 90 has increased torque.